Shinobi Rainbow
by Tsuki no Shinobi
Summary: What if there were more than just nine rookies, lots more? Eighteen to be exact. Read to find out how these shinobi affect the world around them. Some characters created by my friend, Mizu Aichaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joshi Bakuha sat between Tenshi and Enkai, her two best friends since they started at the Academy. Iruka-sensei would be announcing teams today, and they were praying to be together on a team.

"Oy!" Joshi turned to see Watanabe Suru motioning to Shikamaru, "Nara, over here!"

Joshi glared at the blonde, he was almost as loud as Naruto, if not louder. On Suru's right was Aikomi Mizu. She had been Suru's best friend for ever. Shikamaru had met the brunette through his connection with Suru from childhood. Mizu never left the two ninja's sides.

"Ohiyo, Joshi-kun," Joshi turned to see Otome Murasaki smiling at her, "How are you? I hope you'll be put on a team your happy with."

"The only team I'll be happy with is a team with me, Enkai and Tenshi together," Joshi crossed her arms in stubbornness.

"Ah, the bond of the Wolf, Tiger and Fox at work I see," Murasaki smiled only got brighter, "Well, good luck, Joshi-kun."

Joshi watched as the silver-haired girl made her way towards a spot near Amami Mikazuki. The blonde smiled slightly at her friend before resuming her sketching.

"Joshi-chan," Tenshi addressed the green-eyed girl, "If we're not on a team, who'd you like to be with?"

"Any one but Amadare Midori!" Joshi snapped, "I hate her, she's like a female version of that lazy-bum, Shikamaru! Only she's a smart-aleck too!"

Tenshi's pale yellow eyes traveled to where Midori sat in front of Sakura Haruno. The girl's dark green eyes were reading over a book that Tenshi couldn't make out from her position.

"Anyone, huh?" Enkai smiled slightly as her eyes made their way over to Sasuke. She had had a slight crush on the Uchiha for awhile. Many girls had accused her of stealing his cloths. She had snorted at every single accusation. So what if her outfit looked almost identical to the raven-haired boy. She had been nice enough to make the colors green and black.

"Alright, everyone!" Iruka called from the front of the room, "I'll be announcing the three man cells starting now!"

Joshi listened for her name and finally, she her patience was rewarded. Just not the way she wanted it to.

"Team five will be Amami Mikazuki, Amadare Midori and Bakuha Joshi!" Iruka called out before moving on, "… Team 13 will be Aikomi Mizu, Aichaku Tenshi and Watanabe Suru! Finally, Team 14 is Otome Murasaki, Ringohana Sasayaki, and Satsujin Enkai!"

"We're…" Enkai was shocked, "Separated? That can't be right…"

"Alright everyone, break for lunch and then return for your room assignment where you'll meet your senseis. And no, I can't move you to a different group!"

Joshi sighed before standing to leave. She jumped a little as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Mikazuki's black eyes.

"Do you want to eat with us, Joshi-san?" Mikazuki asked as Midori walked up behind her.

"Why?" Joshi tried her hardest not to sound rude.

"'Cause we're a team…" Mikazuki frowned, "I figured we could get to know each other… you know, become friends…"

"I don't want to get to know Midori in any way or form!" Joshi all but snapped.

Mikazuki looked disappointed, but smiled slightly, "I understand, Joshi-san. No one likes everyone."

Joshi sighed. She had already screwed up with her team. Her sister had told her that the whole purpose of the whole shebang was to teach the genin teamwork. Sighing again, the girl ran after her teammates.

"So," Midori drawled in a bored manner, "You decided to join us? I'm surprised. I thought you hated me…"

"Grrrrr…" Joshi growled, "I DO hate you! If it wasn't the fact that Mikazuki asked nicely, I wouldn't be here!"

Suru walked down a hallway with Kiba. The two of them hung out together when Shikamaru and Mizu weren't around to monopolize Suru's attention. Kiba was grinning like a madman.

"Man," Kiba laughed, "You are so freakin' lucky, Suru! You got two of the cutest girls in the class on your team!"

"You forget," Suru sighed, "Mizu's like a sister to me. And I don't even know Tenshi…"

"Yeah," Kiba frowned a little, "You're still lucky, Mizu and you work well together. But, you guys would look great toget… whoa!" Kiba barely dodged Suru's punch.

"SHUT UP!!!" Suru was blushing hard, "The only girl I'd EVER think of going out with is Sakura."

"Huh?" Kiba tilted his head in absentminded thought, "I thought you hated it when girls obsessed over guys like that. I know Mizu does…"

"Hey Suru!" the boys turned to see Mizu waving at them, "C'mon, we need to go meet our sensei! Tenshi is already in the room; we need to go now!"

"Well," Kiba grinned again, "Speak of the devil…"

Suru rolled his eyes and followed Mizu. Kiba would never leave him alone about his friendship with Mizu. Never had, and never will.

Enkai sat waiting for her sensei. Murasaki was reading Sasayaki's fortune with her tarot cards.

"Looks like you'll realize your feelings for your true love some time soon," Murasaki flipped another card, "Oh; I wonder who it'll be! Do you want to know? I can use the spirit cards to find out!"

"Spirit cards?" Enkai raised a questioning eyebrow, "What are those?"

"Cards I've assigned to the people I know based on their personality!" Murasaki smiled brightly, "I have a set of two for everyone in our class! So, do you want me to, Sasayaki? Do you want me to find out who your true love is?"

Sasayaki shrugged and Murasaki shuffled a deck of silver-bordered cards. Setting them into a rectangular shape around the original fortune, Murasaki smiled.

"These will decide who your true love is," Murasaki flipped the cards in one swift motion, "The moth and flame, the silence, the whisper and the vine…"

What does that mean?" Enkai was curious now, "Who do they represent?"

"The whisper and the vine represent Sasayaki," Murasaki tilted her head in concentration, "So the person will love her back. But the moth and flame and the silence represent…"

"Represent whom?" Sasayaki asked, pink eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Those two cards represent Aburame Shino-kun…" Murasaki seemed disappointed with the reading, "I was hoping it'd be some one more romantic…"

Hearing the door slide open, the trio of kunoichi looked up to see a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes enter the room. The woman was young, no older than twenty-five, and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey there, you must be my squad," the woman smiled, "My names Miyako; you can call me Miyako-sensei, Miya-sensei or Miya-san. Why don't you introduce yourselves to me and each other more formally?"

Miyako sat on the desk in the front of the room. Enkai was rather confused; weren't the senseis supposed to be strict and whip them into shape?

"Well," Murasaki smiled, "My name is Otome Murasaki, but you can call me Murasaki-kun or any combinations of my names syllables you want!"

"So I can call you 'Saki-kun' and you wouldn't mind?" Miyako asked.

Murasaki nodded, "I suppose I should tell you what I like or something huh? Well, I like to tell people's fortunes and eating different kinds of exotic foods! I dislike when people yell at me because they didn't get the fortune they wanted. I mean, it's not my fault the cards said something they didn't like! But my dream is to become a sister my brother would be proud of!"

Enkai and Sasayaki exchanged glances; no one had ever told them Murasaki had a brother.

"Alright, you with the awesome pink eyes, why don't you go next?" Miyako asked kindly.

Sasayaki looked down into her lap; Miyako was the first person who hadn't made fun of her eyes and hair on sight.

"My names Ringohana Sasayaki," Sasayaki's blondish white hair fell into her face, "I like gardening and walking in cherry blossom groves and apple orchards. I don't like it when people make fun of my hair and eyes, or when they trample over flowers. My dream is to grow a garden that everyone will enjoy."

"That sounds like a very nice dream, Sasayaki-kun," Miyako smiled sweetly, "Now, who hasn't gone?"

"I haven't," Enkai spoke up, "My name is Satsujin Enkai. I like reading, drawing, training with my friends, and a certain someone. I don't like when people disrespect their opponents, people who hate others for no good reason, and lots of other things. My hobbies include spending time with my friends, reading, drawing, and discovering new things about different clans. My dream is to become the greatest ninja to ever come from the Satsujin family."

'Interesting group,' Miyako thought, 'This…this is going to be fun…"

"About time ya'll got here," Tenshi grinned warmly at Suru and Mizu, "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't get here in time!"

Suru glanced at the yellow-eyed girl before sitting to her left. Mizu sat at Tenshi right. The Aichaku girl smiled at the two.

The trio heard the door slide open. Looking up, the new team saw a woman with black hair and dark purple eyes standing there. Tenshi blinked owlishly before smiling.

"You must be our new sensei," Tenshi raised her hand in greeting, "Hello."

"Hello to you too," the woman smiled, "My name's Kimiko. You can call me Kimiko-sensei. Now, do me a favor and tell me about yourselves."

Kimiko sat on the desk in the front of the room as the girl who greeted her stood up.

"My name is Aichaku Tenshi. Ummm… I like drawing, reading, writing, spending time with my nii-kuns and cooking for them too! I dislike people who think my eyes are creepy and thunder storms! My hobbies are star-gazing, training, watching sunsets and a whole bunch of other stuff! My dream is to make my nii-kuns proud of me!"

"My name's Aikomi Mizu!" the other brunette jumped up as soon as Tenshi sat down, "I like training and hanging out with my friends. I dislike it when people mistake me for being one of my friend's girlfriend! My hobbies include walking around the village absent-mindedly, and making fun of Uchiha Sasuke behind his back! My dream is to help my friends grow stronger!"

"My name's Watanabe Suru," the blonde boy said excitedly, "I like hanging with my friends. I dislike it when people ask me if I'm a certain person's boyfriend. My hobbies include sitting alone in my room in the dark while listening to music and making fun of Uchiha Sasuke behind his back. My dream is to grow stronger with my friends!"

"Where IS SHE?!" Joshi had finally lost her patience, "She's twenty minutes late! Stupid sensei!"

The door flew open and a young woman with blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes entered the room.

"HOWDY!" the woman was energetic to the point of obnoxiousness, "My name's Nakuru and I'm gonna be your sensei from now on!"

"Um…" Mikazuki blinked owlishly, "Well, I'm Amami Mikazuki. Umm… is there anything else you want to know?"

"Sure," Nakuru grinned, "Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Well, I like reading, training, spending time with my sister and… eating lunch with friends," Joshi noted that Mikazuki took time to actually think about her answer, "I dislike hurting people, sappy movies and people who make fun of others for no reason. My hobbies are reading and taking walks. My dream for the future is to grow strong with my team."

"My name is Amadare Midori," Midori yawned, "I like taking naps, meditating in front of the shrine's sacred fire and cleaning up around the shrine. I dislike it when people who disrespect the shrine…"

"You mean like Naruto did that one time?" Joshi glanced at the green wearing girl, "Didn't he paint graffiti all over the tori gate?"

"Yup," Midori sighed, "My hobbies include reading and sleeping. I have no dream for the future right now."

"Alright," Nakuru smiled, "Last but not least is…"

"Bakuha Joshi," the brown-haired girl smiled, "I like reading, hanging out with my puppies, Shiroyami and Ai, writing, and being hyper! I dislike know-it-all lazy bums and freaks who go on and on about 'youth'."

"Like who?" Midori looked confused, "That doesn't sound like anyone from our class…"

"It's not," Joshi scowled, eyebrow twitching in disgust, "It's this guy that has a crush on my sister… It's disgusting! He has the worst fashion sense in the world! And his eyebrows are massive! I don't know how my sister puts up with him!"

'Why does that description sound familiar?' Nakuru tilted her head in thought.

"Anyway, my hobbies include reading, taking Shiroyami and Ai for walks and helping Tenshi write stories," Joshi smirked slightly at her last statement, "My dream for the future is to grow up to be a great ninja like my big sis!"

"Okay, you guys," Nakuru grinned, "Tomorrow we're having a little field day exercise. I'll explain details tomorrow. Meet me at this location at nine o' clock sharp!"

Nakuru handed each girl a sheet of paper before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone!" Miyako smiled as she approached her team the next morning, "I hope you got a good nights sleep because you're gonna work your butts off today!"

"What do you mean?" Murasaki gave her sensei what was possibly the blankest look ever, "It's just a survival exercise."

"Yes, but the thing is…" Miyako gave the group an apologizing look, "This is a pass or fail exam to see which teams are truly ready for the life of a shinobi. And the fail rate is at least sixty-six percent."

"Oh, my," Murasaki's voice was wistful and naïve, "That's very high, isn't it?"

"Ya think?" Enkai snapped; Murasaki wasn't very quick on the up-take.

"Okay, what you're gonna do is…

"You have to take these bells from me by twelve noon," Kimiko held up two silver bells in font of the kids.

"That's three hours," Suru stated, "That should be enough if we work together…"

"Yes, well," Kimiko frowned at the fact Suru had interpreted the meaning of the exercise so quickly, "Let's get started with the exercise. Ready, set…"

0000000000000

"…GO!" Nakuru yelled. Her three students took off. The blonde jonin smiled, "This is gonna be fun."

0000

"Alright," Mikazuki murmured to her teammates, "We have to work together on this; otherwise, we'll never get those bells."

"What do you suggest?" Joshi asked. She had an idea, but wanted to here how the others wanted to do things.

"I suggest we split the task into three parts," Midori stated, "Distraction, capture and completion. One of us will distract Nakuru-sensei and lead her to the next team member who will capture her in a trap. The third will take the bells."

"Sounds good," Mikazuki nodded, "What do you think, Joshi-san?"

"I'll set the trap," Joshi smiled, "I can capture her by the feet with my kasuri. Mikazuki, you distract her and Midori can grab the bells. Is that a plan?"

Midori and Mikazuki nodded.

"Yosh," Joshi smiled, "Ikuze!"

000000000

"Kimiko-sensei!" Mizu jumped out at the black-haired jonin, "Fight with me!"

Kimiko sweat-dropped, 'This kid's wacko… not exactly the strategy for a ninja to use…'

"If you won't comply willingly," Mizu ran at her sensei, "I will force you to fight!" Mizu slid under the jonin, grabbing her feet and successfully bringing her to the ground.

"What the…?" Kimiko gasped as her back connected with the dirt, "Who taught you taijutsu?"

"Me, myself and I," Mizu grinned, shifting into a fighting stance that greatly resembled Neji's rotation technique, only her back hand was above her head in a fist.

The brunette lunged at her sensei, palm smashing into the older shinobi's solar plexus. Kimiko gasped for air. Mizu then swung her leg around, only to have the older ninja dodge backwards.

'Perfect!' Mizu grinned, "Now, Suru-onii-kun!"

00000000000

"Quickly, Enkai-san," Sasayaki called from were she stood manipulating the plants that had their sensei tied to the ground, "Grab the bells!"

Taking her time, Enkai bent down and untied the bells from where they hung on their sensei's vest.

"We win, Miya-sensei," Murasaki said in her sing-song voice, "So that means…"

00000000000

"…That means were genin now right?" Joshi asked from where she stood facing her sensei with her teammates.

"That's right," Nakuru smiled, patting the girl on the head, "Starting tomorrow…"

00000000000000000000

"Starting tomorrow you three will be training and going on missions like all other ninja," Kimiko smiled, "Congrats you guys."

"Yippee!" Mizu glomped onto her sensei, "Domo Arigato, Kimiko-sensei!"

"Don't thank me quite yet," Kimiko laughed, "Wait until later, when you're tired of the missions, then you can thank me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Midori swept leaves off the steps to the _Taiyo no Kitsune_ (or the Fox's Sun) shrine. Sighing, she dropped the broom and sat on the step. Midori had become a genin about two days ago, and it had monopolized her time.

Something rubbed up against the brunette's leg. She looked down to see Kinoru, the cat that had started living on the shrine's land about two or three years ago. He would always be right there when ever Midori needed comforting.

"Hey, Kinoru," Midori picked up the small cat, "You want some lovin' don'tcha."

"Hey, Midori-san," Midori looked up to see Kiba coming up the steps with Mizu, Joshi and Murasaki at his heels.

"Konichiwa minna-san, (1)" Midori smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to pray for the success of our teams," Murasaki smiled slightly, "Mizu and Joshi came up with it."

"Naruto and Shikamaru are coming too I think," Kiba grinned, "You wanna do it too?"

"Might as well," Midori set Kinoru down, "C'mon."

The quintet was about to walk into the shrine when someone called out, "Wait you guys!"

Naruto was dragging Shikamaru up the stairs, panting with exhaustion. Behind him was Mikazuki and Tenshi.

"Hey, can we join the party?" Tenshi asked, grinning. Mikazuki looked at the other shinobi nervously.

"Hi Tenshi-chan!" Joshi smiled at her friend, "Hey Mikazuki-san. I didn't know you were coming."

"I actually wasn't going to…" Mikazuki muttered, "Tenshi dragged me along…"

"Oh well," Kiba grinned, "The more the merrier right?"

"¡Claro que si!"(2) Tenshi grinned. The others looked at her strangely, "What, like you haven't had a sudden urge to speak in another language before."

"Well," Midori sweat-dropped, "Let's get going. C'mon Kinoru-chan."

The group walked up to the large shrine. Midori smiled, a few years ago, this shrine was almost falling apart. But thanks to some help from Iruka-sensei and the other Academy teachers, she was able to make it a suitable home for herself and Kinoru.

After the shinobi had prayed for their teams, they all sat under the large Japanese maple tree that stood in the courtyard. Midori had gone inside to get some snacks and drinks for the genin. Out of complete randomness, Mikazuki started singing softly.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am…"_

"What was that all about?" Midori asked as she walked up with lemonade and senbei rice crackers.

"No reason," Mikazuki smiled, "Just felt like it…"

"You have a really pretty voice, Mikazuki-kun," Mizu smiled, "I suck at singing…"

"Oh you do not!" Naruto argued, chomping down on a senbei, "Spoht wit theh pify parney."(3)

"I'm not even gonna try to understand that," Shikamaru sighed, leaning back against the tree.

A few moments later, Joshi made an important announcement.

"I'm bored," yes, it was a very important announcement, for Joshi anyway.

"Then find something to do," Shikamaru growled, trying to take a nap around those girls was impossible.

"Like what, smarty pants?" Joshi glared at the brunette, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Train, play card games, sing?" Shikamaru knew he was screwed when he offered up the option of singing.

"Hey, that's it, we'll sing to pass the time until we have to go home!" Tenshi smiled, "I love kareokee!"

"Oh god…" Kiba sighed, "Now look what you've done Nara…"

"Tenshi-imoto-chan," the group looked up to see Iruka and someone with spiky silver hair with a mask walk up to the group.

"Iruka-onii-san, Kakashi-onii-san," Tenshi ran up to the two men, "What are you doing here?"

"Wait a minute," Naruto looked up, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh," the silver-haired man looked up and 'smiled', "Oh, hello Naruto. How are you?"

"Kakashi-onii-san," Tenshi looked up at the masked man, "You know Naruto-kun?"

"He's my student," Kakashi turned to the girl, still 'smiling', "Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me you had an emo, a boy crazy weakling, and a hyper active knuckle-head for students…"

Tenshi looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Then her face gave the impression she was having an epiphany. Her eyes widened as she gawked at her 'onii-san'.

"Don't tell me Naruto is the emo!" Tenshi cried in disbelief.

Every one went silent before bursting into laughter. Tenshi looked confused.

"No, Tenshi-imoto-chan," Kakashi patted the girl's brown hair, "That's Sasuke."

"So he's the boy crazy weakling?" Tenshi asked, R-rated thoughts dancing in her head, becoming apparent when her nose started bleeding.

"HEY DON'T BE THINKING ABOUT ME IN THAT WAY YOU PERV!" Naruto yelled at the yellow eyed kunoichi.

"No, Tenshi-imoto-chan," Iruka mimicked Kakashi's earlier actions, "That's probably Sakura-san."

"Oh…" Tenshi seemed disappointed, "Then…he's the hyper-active knuckle head…"

"Yes, Tenshi-imoto-chan," Kakashi and Iruka nodded.

"Oh, I guess I should have known…" Tenshi glanced at Naruto, "That's a pretty good description…"

"Don't be hatin'," Naruto scowled, crossing his arms.

"So why are you here?" Joshi asked the two senseis.

"We're here to take Tenshi home," Iruka smiled, "It's her turn to cook dinner tonight."

"Aw man…" Mizu sighed, "We were just about to have some fun too."

"Gomen nasai, minna-san," Tenshi smiled and waved as she left with Iruka and Kakashi, "I'll come over another time. See you."

"Matte, Tenshi-san!" Mizu ran up to the girl, "I have to get head back too, I'll go with you."

The two girls walked away. Soon, Kiba, Joshi and Mikazuki also had to leave. Naruto, Shikamaru and Murasaki left soon afterwards.

And Midori was alone again, just as she had been since the day she turned five. Kinoru mewed and pawed at his master's leg. Midori bent down to pick up the small cat, hugging him tightly to her neck. Kinoru meowed and licked the tear that ran down Midori's cheek.

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

1. Konichiwa, minna-san means 'Hello everyone'

2. Claro que si means 'Of course'

3. What Naruto is trying to say is: "Stop with the pity party"

I know, I basicly a filler, but it gives a little background, and some comic relief thanks to Tenshi. Oh well. See you next time!


End file.
